


Pomoc v nouzi

by Naerikil



Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [6]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Být otcem není žádná legrace. Tóma o tom ví svoje.
Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087
Kudos: 2





	Pomoc v nouzi

Bylo okolo jedné v noci, Šuiči už dávno spal a Juki, který před týdnem odevzdal kapitolu, takže mohl zase na chvilku vydechnou a spát jako normální člověk, už byl taky delší dobu v posteli. Už pomalu usínal, když se bytem ponořeným do nočního ticha rozezněl zvonek.  
„Kdo to teď do prdele může být?“ zavrčel Eiri a zvažoval, že by z postele ani nevylézal. Ale jednak už byl probuzený a jednak měl chuť dotyčnému rušiči jednu ubalit, a tak se vysoukl zpod peřiny a vydal se ke dveřím. Šuičiho taky docela zajímalo, kdo jim přerušil spaní, a tak šel s ním.  
Jaké bylo jejich překvapení, když za dveřmi našli Tómu, které sotva držel otevřené oči.  
„Omlouvám se, že budím,“ řekl a ani se nenamáhal nasadit nějaký ze svých úsměvů. „Mohl bych tady dneska přespat? Prosííím. Malému rostu zuby, to už se nedá vydržet. To prostě není v lidských silách! Pokud výjimečně spí, tak je to přes den. Celou noc prořve, už nespíme čtvrtý den. A kdyby aspoň normálně brečel, ale ono to zní jako kdybyste vraždili paviána. Zítra mám hrozně důležitou schůzku, musím tam být schopný vnímat. Už minule jsem málem podepsal něco, co jsem fakt podepsat nechtěl, jen proto, že jsem za noc naspal asi tak patnáct minut. Jenom dneska. Prosím.“  
Milenci si vyměnili pohledy. Zničený, ospalý a rozcuchaný Tóma v domácím oblečení nebyl pohled, na který by byli zvyklí.  
„Jo, jasně... Pojď dál,“ pohodil Juki hlavou.  
„Dík,“ zahučel a plížil se do obyváku.  
„Vypadá příšerně,“ šeptl Šuiči.  
„To teda. Tak vyřízený nebyl ani po té záležitosti s Kitazawou, a to to tehdy nesl hodně zle,“ odpověděl tiše a vykročil k obyváku. „Dáš si čaj nebo tak něc…“ nabídku Eiri nedořekl, protože jen co nakoukl do místnosti, uviděl na gauči spícího Tómu. Usnul pravděpodobně hned, jak si lehl. Asi přes sebe nestihl přehodil deku, což za něj udělal nakonec Juki.  
„Abych pravdu řekl,“ zamumlal spisovatel, když už zase leželi v posteli, „sem tam jsem pomyslel na to, jaké by to bylo, kdybys byl ženská a my měli dítě. Ale jak ho tak sleduju, jsem fakt rád, že máš ptáka.“


End file.
